


Twisted Desire

by Seblainer



Series: Predator and Prey [1]
Category: One Tree Hill, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souless!Sam wants to break Brooke. This takes place in season 6 of OTH and season 6 of SPN when Sam comes back from hell without his soul. He wants to kill Brooke, because the version of himself with a soul was in love with Brooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Desire

Fandom: SPN/OTH  
Title: Twisted Desire  
Characters: Souless!Sam and Brooke  
Pairing: Bram ~ Souless!Sam/Brooke  
Ratings/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, Horror, OOC and Strong Language.  
Summary: Souless!Sam wants to break Brooke. This takes place in season 6 of OTH and season 6 of SPN when Sam comes back from hell without his soul. He wants to kill Brooke, because the version of himself with a soul was in love with Brooke.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, Sophia and Brooke, or SPN, Jared and Sam. I only own this story  
Author's Note: This story isn’t beta’d. Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!  
Words: 1,617 words without title and ending.

*Twisted Desire*

He had enjoyed her fear, loved it when Brooke had started to shake in absolute terror when she had found both of her best friends lying dead in pools of blood on the living room floor of her house. 

A smirk formed on his lips as everything fell into place. The first part of his plan was now complete. He had killed the two people she was closest to: Lucas and Peyton. Now the fun could really begin. 

Sam watched Brooke from his car and fought the urge to end the game now instead of later, his need to wrap his hands around her pretty little neck far more tempting than he had imagined it would be.

He forced down the need to kill Brooke and instead, settled for watching her slam all the windows shut and lock them, along with the front and back door of the house. Sam looked down a moment later and a cruel smile curled his lips as his eyes latched onto the set of keys he had on the passenger seat. They were the keys to Brooke’s house.

No matter how much Brooke tried to protect herself, she wasn’t going to make it out of their upcoming meeting unscathed. Sam was going to make damn sure of it. He leaned over and reached into the glove compartment, where he withdrew his 9mm Glock and what used to be Dean’s Bowie knife, before he closed the glove compartment once more.

He turned his attention back to Brooke who was in her room, peeking out of a tiny opening in the curtains. It was almost time to finish what he had started. Sam put the Glock into the back of his jeans along with the Bowie knife and grabbed the keys on the passenger seat. A moment later, he opened his door and then exited the car. 

Sam silently closed and locked the car behind him as he headed for Brooke’s house. He approached the front door and silently slid the key into the lock, where he turned the key and knob slowly, before he pushed the door open and walked inside the house with a smirk. The house was silent around him and Sam knew it was the perfect hunting ground.

He quickly and silently shut the door behind him a moment later and then put the key into his pocket. A malicious grin formed on his lips and moments later Sam called out, “Brooke, I know you’re here. You might as well get your ass down here and let me kill you. There’s no reason to be a spoilsport about this. It’ll be painful but I’ll make it quick.” They both knew that his words were a lie, that when Sam got his hands on Brooke, he would break her slowly.

A thump sounded from upstairs and Sam felt satisfaction slam through him as he made his way to the staircase. The gun that sat snug in his jeans, made Sam itch to draw his weapon and just start firing automatically. He wouldn’t do that though, nope. 

He and Brooke were playing a game and both of them had to play by the rules, even though Sam wanted to drain the life out of Brooke so badly that he shook with the need. Sam knew that he was acting like a drug addict who needed their next fix, and in a way, he was. 

It had been a week since he had killed Lucas and Peyton and already Sam missed the feel of blood on his hands and the screams of his victims in his ears as he cut them to pieces. Sam ignored the way his body shook as if he were going through withdrawal, which he was.

Another grin formed on his lips as he thought about his pattern. It would take years for law enforcement to understand it. His technique was different every single time. Sam had stabbed Lucas and Peyton and after they were dead, he had cut and carved devil’s traps onto their arms and chests.

When he had killed Clay and Quinn by tying both of them down and slitting their throats, the smell of their blood had overwhelmed Sam and his fun had almost been over before it had started. 

After they were dead, Sam had carved little crosses into their faces and legs. The thrill that Sam felt as he ascended the stairs spread throughout his body, as he got closer to the object of his desire. 

The need to see Brooke’s eyes widen in pain or fear as he sliced his blade into her skin or ran his gun along the side of her face, made him shiver in delight. As Sam reached the top of the stairs, he stood there for a moment and breathed in deeply, almost able to smell fear in the air like an animal would with its prey.

He knew his thoughts were twisted. The desire he had to kill Brooke stemmed from how much he hated the woman for making him love her when had had a soul. While part of him still wanted Brooke, the other, more dominant part of him wanted to make her bleed and scream even more.

Sam knew that he looked crazy right now, crazy and dangerous. Some would probably go as far as to call him twisted. He laughed at the thought as he approached Brooke’s master bedroom. 

Twisted, yeah, Sam knew that he was. What he wanted to do to Brooke was even worse. He wanted to take his violent fantasies or twisted desires and use them on Brooke. As he stepped into the bedroom, Sam slammed the door against the wall and smirked even though he had given away his position. 

There was nowhere for Brooke to run and there was no one left to save her. Unable to stop himself, he breathed in the scent of sweat and fear he felt radiating from Brooke. Sam was silent as he crossed the room and opened the bathroom door. 

He hadn’t bothered to look under the bed or in the closet because those two hiding places where so cliché of every horror movie known to man and Sam knew that Brooke was smart enough not to hide in those places.

When the door opened, there was the sound of breaking glass and Sam quickly crossed the bathroom as soon as his mind caught up to the fact that Brooke had broken the window and was about to jump out of it to her death.

Sam pulled out his gun and shot Brooke’s right shoulder before she could get out of the window. He pulled her harshly inside and threw her on the floor where she landed on her already injured shoulder. A painful cry left her lips and the sound made him want to punch her.

“Shut up, bitch!” Sam shouted as he walked quickly over to Brooke and kicked her in the stomach. Brooke cried out again at the kick. She cried out once more when her head hit the cabinet behind her.

Just as Sam went to grab the gun he carried once more, Brooke opened the door to the cabinet with her free hand and gasped in relief at what she found. She quickly grabbed the pistol her mother had stored there years ago and forced herself not to scream in pain as she took the safety off and shot Sam in the chest.

Sam fell to the floor and his body went still. Brooke forced herself to her feet despite feeling as if she were going to pass out any minute. She quickly and carefully walked around Sam’s body and headed down the stairs as fast as she could.

Brooke managed to find her keys and she ignored the throbbing in her shoulder as she got into the car, threw the gun on the empty seat and left, wheels squealing behind her. She had a key to Nathan and Haley’s house and they would be home in a few hours. If she could stay alive until they got back, then she would be okay.

It wasn’t long before Brooke pulled up in front of Nathan and Haley’s house. She immediately turned off the car, took off her seat belt, opened the car door and closed it before she headed inside Nathan and Haley’s house. Hopefully she had killed Sam, because if she hadn’t, then this was only the beginning. Brooke new that if Sam was still alive, he would hunt her until he found and killed her. 

.... .... .... ....

Four streets away, a groan sounded from Sam who lay on the floor. He tore at his clothes and tried to stop the gunshot wound in his chest from bleeding. After a moment, Sam grabbed his cell phone and pressed a single number.

There were two rings and then a voice picked up and said, “Sammy?”

Sam forced himself to breathe a few times before forcing the words out, “Dean, I need your help.”

Moments later, right before he let the darkness claim him, he laughed. Sam’s last thought was that he knew his brother would track his location using the GPS on his phone. When Dean found him, together they would find Brooke, kill her and that was the only thing that mattered. 

Sure, it might take some time to convince his brother that Brooke was more than some dumb bitch to kill instead of fuck, but Sam knew that he could talk his brother into anything if he put his mind to it. With that thought resting in his mind, the darkness claimed Sam as he waited for his brother to show up and help him.

The end... 

A/N: First One-Shot of the series. Tell me how you feel. Like it? Hate it? Needs work? This is going to be a series of one-shots. There will probably be 20 of them unless I change my mind later. Anyway, drop me a line and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
